User blog:Andika CL atmadja/kratos power must have in future part 2
Powers and Abilities Superpower Interaction This section refers to the ability to manipulate or otherwise interact with superpowers themselves, not "power" such as electrical power or gravitational power. Power Manipulation Power Augmentation Self-Power Augmentation Power Bestowal Power Negation Power Erasure Power Morphing Power Replication Power Absorption Power Detection Power Randomization Powers Via Object Affinity/Aversion Personal Physical Powers Powers which affect an individual's body. General Accelerated Regeneration Adoptive Muscle Memory Body Part Substitution Anatomical Liberation Additional Limbs Organic Constructs Duplication Invisibility Matter Ingestion Amalgamation Wallcrawling Invulnerability Immutability Mobile Invulnerability Immobility Dynamic Camouflage Bone Protrusion Self-Detonation Jet Propulsion Helicopter Propulsion Cyclone Spinning Prehensile Hair Prehensile Tongue Prehensile Nail Structure Weakening Claw Retraction Vampirism Fat Manipulation Muscle Manipulation Emission Poison Generation Acid Generation Water Generation Bubble Generation Ink Generation Ash Generation Smoke Generation Stench Generation Miasma Emission Nerve-Gas Emission Chlorine Gas Exudation Oil Secretion Pheromone Manipulation Sonic Scream Echolocation Hyper Breath Pyric Exhalation Scald Generation Adaptation Vacuum Adaptation Atmospheric Adaptation Environmental Adaptation Aerial Adaptation Desert Adaptation Arctic Adaptation Mountainous Adaptation Subterranean Adaptation Urban Adaptation Wetland Adaptation Fallout Adaptation Aquatic Respiration Self-Sustenance Reactive Adaptation Poison Immunity Thermal Resistance Tracking Evasion Enhanced Physical Skills Enhanced Strength Enhanced Condition Innate Combat Enhanced Agility Enhanced Jumping Skills Enhanced Jaw Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Lung Capacity Bullet-Time Effect Enhanced Senses Enhanced Awareness Enhanced Smell Enhanced Touch Enhanced Sixth Enhanced Taste Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Synesthesia Enhanced Marksmanship Enhanced Swordsmanship Enhanced Craftsmanship Enhanced Visibility Enhanced Thievery Vision Faculty Enhanced Vision Night Vision Infrared Vision Ultraviolet Vision X-Ray Vision 360-Degree Vision Telescopic Vision Microscopic Vision Atomic Vision Heat Vision Astral Vision Aura Vision Chemo Vision Emotion Vision Energy Vision Multiple Vision Life Vision Microscopic Vision Probability Vision Death Vision Supercolor Vision Mentality-based Powers Powers which affect an individual's mind. General Intuitive Aptitude Omnilingualism Faunal Communication Cyber Communication Extraterrestrial Communication Plant Communication Fungal Communication Ecological Empathy Enhanced Intelligence Psychic Navigation Ancestor Evocation Eidetic Memory Knowledge Replication Perspicuity Technopathy Feral Mind Dual Mind 4th Wall Awareness ESP The abilities of extra-sensory perception (ESP) and communication. Astral Projection Mental Projection Dimensional Awareness Empathy Mediumship Psychometry Telepathy Precognition Oneiromancy Premonition Astrological Divination Numerology Abacomancy Extrasensory Perception Claircognizance Retrocognition Danger Intuition Clairvoyance Mendacity Detection Offspring Detection Physical or Mental Domination Powers that can control the will of others. Astral Imprisonment Memory Manipulation Mental Manipulation Empathic Manipulation Mind Control Psychic Persuasion Belief Induction Possession Astral Possession Psionic Inundation Psionic Projection Mindscape Transportation Dream Manipulation Fear Inducement Yin & Yang Shift Furtive Assimilation Neurocognitive Deficit Psionic Equilibrium Distort Siren Song Physics or Reality Manipulation These powers may be manifested by various methods, including: With some method of molecular control; By access to, or partially or fully shifting to another dimension; manipulating the geometric dimensions of time or space; or using some other unnamed method. General Intangibility Self-Spawn Animation Artistry Animation Narrative Manifestation Disintegration Vaporization Induced Liquefaction Dehydration Petrifaction Deoxygenation Induced Healing Physical Restoration Induced Sedation Induced Paralysis Death Inducement Mind Exchange Induced Ferity Cloaking Activation & Deactivation Access & Occlusion Dimensional Storage Psionic Imprinting Vitality Absorption Fundamental Forces Psychokinesis Physics Manipulation Light Manipulation Color Manipulation Rainbow Colors Darkness Manipulation Nothingness Manipulation Density Control Mass Manipulation Weight Manipulation Elemental Transmutation Gravitational Manipulation Pressure Manipulation Magnetism Manipulation Molecular Manipulation Solar Manipulation Cosmic Manipulation Lunar Manipulation Aura Manipulation Probability Manipulation Reality Warping Sound Manipulation Temporal Manipulation Spatial Manipulation Biological Manipulation Age Manipulation Corpse Manipulation Nerve Manipulation Jactitation Fundamental Forces Manipulation Other Literary Manipulation Mirror Manipulation Ink Manipulation Oil Manipulation Season Manipulation Circadian Control Vector Manipulation Classical Elements Ability to control or manipulate the elements. Air Manipulation Smoke Manipulation Earth Manipulation Crystal Manipulation Metal Manipulation Geothermal Manipulation Glass Manipulation Sand Manipulation Fire Manipulation Water Manipulation Vapor Manipulation Ice Manipulation Electric Manipulation Electromagnetic Manipulation Plant Manipulation Plant Growth Wood Manipulation Fungus Manipulation Paper Manipulation Pollen Manipulation Flower Manipulation Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation Animal Manipulation Avian Manipulation Insect Manipulation Mammal Manipulation Reptile Manipulation Fish Manipulation Arachnid Manipulation Amphibian Manipulation Weather Manipulation Cloud Manipulation Storm Manipulation Dust Manipulation Ash Manipulation Energy Manipulation These powers deal with energy generation, conversion and manipulation. In addition to generic energy, versions of these powers exist that deal with such things as light, sound, electricity, nuclear energy, and the Darkforce dimension. Energy Emission Concussion Beams Transitional Phasing Beam Microwave Emission Vibration Emission Volatile Constructs Pyrotechnic Plasma Light Generation Life-Force Manipulation Radiation Manipulation Kinetic-Energy Manipulation Energy Conversion Energy Constructs Force-Field Generation Induced Combustion Energy Negation Transportation or Travel Powers that involve changing location of oneself or others. Dimensional Transportation Electrical Transportation Portal Creation Summoning Beacon Emission Super Speed Teleportation Time Travel Escape Artistry Miscellaneous The following powers could be manifested in any number of ways. Flight Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. Flight Levitation Wing Manifestation Gliding Individualism Ability to use powers that will only affect the user. Self-Detonation Self-Ability Bestowal Self-Disintegration Self-Molecular Manipulation Self-Sustenance Supernatural Self-Preservation Self-Spawn Self-Existence Self-Immortality Higher Consciousness Self-Transcendence Illusion Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. Illusion Manipulation Holographic Projection Shapeshifting Ability to change appearance or body structure. Shapeshifting Malleable Anatomy Animal Morphing Size Shifting Age Shifting Elasticity Sublimation Liquification Dermal Armor Bionic Physiology Monster Mutation Reactive Adaptation Power Replication Mimicry Elemental Mimicry Metal Mimicry Gold Mimicry Inorganic Mimicry Pyric Mimicry Magma Mimicry Liquefaction Sublimation Sand Mimicry Ink Mimicry Substance Mimicry Clay Mimicry Slime Mimicry Smoke Mimicry Shadow Mimicry Electric Mimicry Crystal Mimicry Diamond Mimicry Paper Mimicry Digital Form Tachyon Mimicry EM Waves Mimicry Ice Mimicry Nova Mimicry Spatial Mimicry Artificially-Enhanced Mimicry Energy Mimicry Organic Mimicry Animal Mimicry Avian Mimicry Corvid Mimicry Strigiform Mimicry Psittaciforme Mimicry Arachnidan Mimicry Scorpion Mimicry Spider Mimicry Insect Mimicry Bee Mimicry Butterfly Mimicry Moth Mimicry Ant Mimicry Beetle Mimicry Roach Mimicry Ichthyoid Mimicry Shark Mimicry Amphibian Mimicry Cephalopod Mimicry Cnidarian Mimicry Crustacean Mimicry Parasite Mimicry Reptilian Mimicry Turtle Mimicry Tortoise Mimicry Dinosaur Mimicry Pterosaur Mimicry Snake Mimicry Dragon Mimicry Mammal Mimicry Canine Mimicry Feline Mimicry Simian Mimicry Pro-Simian Mimicry Bat Mimicry Ursid Mimicry Giraffid Mimicry Camalid Mimicry Pachyderm Mimicry Elephantide Mimicry Equine Mimicry Horse Mimicry Leporid Mimicry Cervid Mimicry Rodent Mimicry Cetacean Mimicry Bovine Mimicry Hyena Mimicry Marsupial Mimicry Pinniped Mimicry Sirenia Mimicry Xenarthra Mimicry Monotreme Mimicry Herpestid Mimicry Viverrid Mimicry Procyonid Mimicry Plant Mimicry Wood Mimicry Floral Mimicry Fructo Mimicry Fungal Mimicry Cellular Mimicry Mythological Mimicry Alien Mimicry Deity Mimicry Angelic Mimicry Fairy Mimicry Demonic Mimicry Monster Mimicry Ghost Mimicry Zombie Mimicry Vampire Mimicry Werewolf Physiology Gorgon Mimicry Phoenix Mimicry Kitsune Mimicry Raiju Mimicry Thunderbird Mimicry Unicorn Mimicry Troll Mimicry Pegasus Mimicry Griffin Mimicry Satyroi Mimicry Naga Mimicry Genie Mimicry Wendigo Mimicry Minotaur Mimicry Oni Mimicry Tengu Mimicry Monster Mimicry Nephilim Mimicry Elven Mimicry Bakeneko Mimicry Grim Reaper Mimicry Merfolk Mimicry Gargoyle Mimicry Succubi Mimicry Undead Mimicry Spirit Mimicry Cyclops Mimicry Sasquatch Mimicry Divine Mimicry Hellhound Mimicry Transcendent Mimicry Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology Cosmic Entity Physiology Mythical Mimicry Aboriginal Deity Physiology African Deity Physiology Altaic Deity Physiology Armenian Deity Physiology Arab Deity Physiology Aztec Deity Physiology Canaanite Deity Physiology Celtic Deity Physiology Chinese Deity Physiology Egyptian Deity Physiology Finnish Deity Physiology Greek Deity Physiology Protogenoi Physiology Titan Physiology Guarani Deity Physiology Hindu Deity Physiology Inca Deity Physiology Mayan Deity Physiology Mesopotamian Deity Physiology Native American Deity Physiology Norse Deity Physiology Oceanic Deity Physiology Orisha Physiology Philippine Deity Physiology Roman Deity Physiology Shinto Deity Physiology Siberian Deity Physiology Slavic Deity Physiology Vodou Deity Physiology Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Chimerism Hybridism Other Mimicry Candy Mimicry Garbage Mimicry 2D Mimicry Swamp Mimicry Spring Mimicry Parental Mimicry Computer Virus Mimicry Bionic Mimicry Roboticization Storybook Mimicry Empathic Mimicry Divine Powers that are deemed all-powerful. Immortality Creation Life Creation Ability Creation Creature Creation Omniscience Omnipresence Omnipotence Omnipathy Omnilock Magic Alchemy Astrology Chaos Magic Creation Magic Dark Arts Destruction Magic Divination Dowsing Druidic Magic Elemental Magic Enchanted Artistry Healing Illusion-Casting Life Magic Mysticism Necromancy Shamanism Spell Casting Transmogrification Wish Granting Voodoo Craft Magic Art Magic Bardic Magic Sorcery Occultism Gnosticism Ceremonialism Ritualism Witchcraft Witchery Wizardry Cures Charms Hexes Jinxes Tantra Theurgy Thaumaturgy Purification Capabilities Universal Irreversibility Plasma Manipulation Chronolock Spatial Manipulation Dark Matter Manipulation Antimatter Manipulation Alchemy Chaos Manipulation Enigma Force Evolution Hell-Fire Manipulation Infinite Supply Life-Force Manipulation Life Force Generation Logic Manipulation Matter Manipulation Matter Transmutation Molecular Manipulation Multi-Power Order Inducement Paradox Inducement Pathifery Physics Manipulation Mathematics Manipulation Quantum Manipulation Summoning Terrain Manipulation Twilight Force Twilight Manipulation Vocifery Category:Blog posts